


Sick And Tired

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory - WWE Imagines - Riott Squad [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Sick!OFC, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Riott Squad look after you when you get sick.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Sick And Tired

\- “She’s not well...”  
\- You know that voice  
\- Hate the panic in it  
\- Liv always panics  
\- She also always wants to cuddle when you get sick  
\- You’ve stopped trying to stop her  
\- You actually kind of like her cuddles when you feel unwell  
\- Ruby tends to mother you  
\- Feeding you  
\- Being practical  
\- Sarah...  
\- Sarah hovers awkwardly  
\- She takes your temperature  
\- Fusses a little bit  
\- She prefers when you feel well  
\- She is good at comforting you  
\- When you do get sick  
\- When you are physically sick  
\- She’s more used to sickness like this  
\- Even if she’s still worried about you  
\- Between them they can usually make you feel better  
\- It just takes a while  
\- It takes a long while sometimes  
\- Even when you don’t want it to  
\- Liv is often the one to fall asleep on you  
\- She just wears herself out worrying  
\- Sarah will sometimes curl up with you too  
\- Ruby mothers the three of you  
\- Often referring to you as  
\- “My poor sickly baby...”


End file.
